


i feel i'm falling skywards

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are sixth years and made partners in their Herbology class. They're not exactly 'best friends' but there's still something there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel i'm falling skywards

**Author's Note:**

> SRS fill for the prompt: _Dean/Castiel, Hogwarts AU. Dean and Cas are sixth years and have classes and spells to do, maybe even the Yule Ball. Dean is a Gryffindor, Cas is a Hufflepuff. It would be cool if other characters were included as well like Sam, Jo, Bobby, Anna, Gabe, etc._

Dean hated that his Herbology partner was way too into the whole ‘treat the plants with tenderness and care’ thing. It was one thing to make sure dirt didn’t spill on the table; it was another thing entirely to cup the plant in your hands and practically stroke it while you transferred it from one pot to another. 

“Can you hurry up? Class is ending in five minutes and I don’t wanna have to stay behind because you’re busy getting sensual with a shrivelfig,” Dean said, brushing past his partner to grab the empty pot they were supposed to transfer the plant to.

Castiel, his Hufflepuff partner, barely glanced at the Gryffindor. “Professor Longbottom’s instructions were specific. And you know this project counts for a large portion of our mid-year grade, right?”

“What, are you afraid the plant’s gonna get offended that you manhandled it and bite you?”

Castiel didn’t reply to that. “You didn’t prune it all the way,” he said as he turned the shrivelfig over in his hands. 

“So?”

“So the elixir won’t work properly if it’s not pruned the right way. Hand me the shears.”

Dean’s face was as controlled as possible while he ducked under their workbench and searched through the drawers beneath for a pair of shears. Next to him on the nearby bench he could hear Sam and his partner finishing up already. Just in time, too, as Professor Longbottom clapped his hands and startled Dean under the bench, making him slam his hand into the wood. 

“Everyone who’s finishing pruning and transferring their shrivelfigs can leave now and get ready for the Yule Ball. The rest of you, finish up as quickly as you can. You’re not the only ones who want to get out of here and go to the party.” 

Dean could practically feel the professor’s eyes on the back of his neck. He wasn’t exactly a favored student in this class in particular. Give him a course in spell casting and self defense and he’d do just fine; he had no patience for plants. 

He heard Castiel explaining to Professor Longbottom that they were almost done just as he found the pair of shears. With a grunt, Dean straightened up and handed them to Castiel as the professor loped away to help some other students reach one of the pots situated high up on the shelf across the greenhouse. 

Castiel stared at the shears. “ _You_ prune it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you need to learn how, obviously, if you didn’t do it right the first time.”

Dean had half a mind to ram the shears in some orifice of the Hufflepuff’s but merely tightened his jaw and took the shrivelfig from Castiel (“Careful!”) before starting to re-prune it. 

Silence fell between them as one by one the other groups finished their repotting and left the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom had retreated into his office, surrounded by frosted glass, so Dean could just make out his shape on the other side where he sat at his desk, no doubt waiting for the two of them to finish up. 

“So...” Castiel said, no doubt trying to strike up a conversation. “Are you going to the Yule Ball?”

“’Course I’m going. Everyone’s going,” Dean said brusquely, trying to concentrate just on shearing this stupid plant.

“I’m not,” Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

Dean froze in his shearing and looked over at the Hufflepuff. “Why not?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulder. “I’ve never been a fan of big parties. I’ve always preferred keeping to myself.”

“That why you’re almost always in the library doing research you don’t even need to be doing?” Dean asked.

“The magical world is fascinating, Dean. I like to learn as much as I can.”

“But you could be, y’know, having fun. Like real fun.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. “You mean like you being on the Quidditch team?”

Dean shrugged one shoulder and went back to shearing the shrivelfig. “I dunno. Maybe not Quidditch specifically, but yeah, something like that. You could join the Gobstones Club or whatever else it is they’ve got here.”

Castiel’s lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile. “Thank you for your concern, but I think I’ll be just fine without _your_ help.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, trying not to sound offended and failing.

“It means that I’d rather not take the advice of the sixth year student who singlehandedly managed to lose fifty points for his House in one fell swoop.”

“Hey, be reasonable. That professor had it coming to him.”

“I’m sure. And what was it exactly that he’d done?”

“Nothing.” Dean’s face darkened with the memory of the anonymous Arithmancy professor he’d talked back to a month prior, the one who’d all but called Dean’s deceased mother a slut and a whore. Really, Dean should’ve hexed the guy, but he’d been too angry to even think about reaching for his wand at the time, so he’d just let loose a flurry of Muggle expletives and threats. 

Castiel noticed the changed look on his partner’s face and immediately said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. It’s none of my business, really.” He paused. “And I’m sorry for insinuating you’re not being helpful. You are, really. I’m just tired of people thinking I always need help.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Why would they think that?”

“I’m quiet. I keep to myself. It looks like I have no friends, but I have plenty.”

“Plants don’t count as friends, Cas.”

“...”

“Neither do animals.”

Castiel looked as though he were trying to resist a smile. “My point is, just because I like living my life on the quiet side doesn’t mean I need to be helped or fixed. I thank you for your concern, Dean, but otherwise there’s really no need to try and drag me out of my figurative shell.”

Dean nodded to himself, his shearing movements growing slower. “Alright, well, in that case, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing for fun tonight while everyone else parties at the Ball?”

Castiel hesitated as though weighing whether or not Dean would make fun of him, before he answered, “I was thinking of spending some time in the Muggle Studies classroom and watching some Muggle films on the enchanted projector there. Professor Sveva’s stock is rumored to be quite expansive.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Muggle movie night? Why?”

“I’ve never seen the _Star Wars_ movies.”

“You’ve never...” Dean trailed off, shrivelfig forgotten in his hand, aghast. “Are you kidding me? Even I’ve seen them!”

“I know they’re supposed to be classics—”

“ _Supposed_ to be? They totally are! You’ve been missing out.”

“Hence why I’ve decided to watch them tonight,” Castiel finished as though Dean hadn’t spoken, or maybe it was in response to Dean’s exclamation. Either way, he was smiling a little at Dean’s reaction. 

Dean slowed down his pruning motions, almost done with the shrivelfig. “Well I mean...if you want a movie buddy...I’ve been told I make killer caramel popcorn.”

Castiel caught Dean’s eye and dared to smile. “Are you offering to skip the Yule Ball and hole up with me in the Muggle Studies classroom?”

“Maybe.”

“Ah. ‘Maybe.’”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean admitted, finishing the last bits of the pruning process. “I’m not big on dances either, to be honest. I just kinda show up ‘cuz I have to. Gryffindor Keeper and all that. But my date bailed on me tonight and I could do with a little _Star Wars_ cheering up.”

Castiel considered his offer before nodding and taking the finished shrivelfig from him, a small grin still on his features. “I’d be honored if you’d join me.”

Dean didn’t know quite how to reply to that; he’d half expected Castiel to refuse and say he’d rather be alone. “Oh. Awesome.” He watched as his partner put the shrivelfig in its new pot and said, “Looks like we’re done here.”

“I’d say so, yes.” Castiel brushed his hands off on the white smock he wore to keep the dirt off his Hogwarts robes. “I’ll be in the Muggle Studies room at eight.”

“I’ll be there,” Dean promised with a curt nod, pulling his own smock over his head and tossing it in the laundry pile with the others.

Castiel was already standing by the doorway, body poised in motion as though he’d frozen on the spot. He looked as though he were about to say something profound, but instead he just grinned and said, “I’ll see you later, Dean Winchester” and disappeared around the corner.


End file.
